Sin
Sin and Multiverse Theory. He arrived after a massive battle between himself and his enemy, Codex. Alongside his, at the time, human ally, Hartcourt, they were all sent into the past. Sin's Origin Sin is a Mewtwo who suffered during his creation at the hands of Team Rocket and at the time, Blaine. After his capture by Blaine and helping a trainer he refuses to name, he eventually left to find his own path. He grew a massive distain for the other Legendary Pokemon who were revered and respected by human and Pokemon alike. Considering himself an abomination by both human and Pokemon standards, he dubbed himself Sin both as a representation of how he was seen, and how he mocked their views of him. Neither accepted by humans or Pokemon, he became bitter and spiteful of both. As he traveled throughout the world, seeing event after event unfold, he found a home in the unknown Terri Region. Unmapped but rumored to be west of the Orre Region, it was a peaceful area with few humans or Pokemon. It was here Sin would meet the human Hartcourt. Hartcourt also had a large distain for the Legendary Pokemon besides Mewtwo and after hearing of Sin's origin, offered him something that Sin would come to regret later in life. The Human Hartcourt Hartcourt was fueled by revenge. He'd become the Terri Region Champion at a terrible price. His beloved Charizard named Charcoal held an almighty Fire Plate used by the rumored God Pokemon Arceus. Using the Plate cause the Charizard's death. Blaming Arceus for being careless with such items and with revenge consuming his heart, he and Sin both made it their mission to right the wrongs caused to both of them. They traveled their world, taking down legend after legend, capturing the important ones and eliminating the useless ones. This eventually as planned caught the attention of Arceus and it lead to a final battle between the three powerhouses. Aftermath Sin and Hartcourt eventually succeeded in defeating Arceus. However upon the rumored God's death, Sin grew to realize that his desire for revenge was a fruitless one. He was a Pokemon created by man, and thus, was the only Pokemon with the ability to kill Arceus. Sin and Hartcourt from there disagreed on what was to happen next. They decided to stay partners after realizing the gravity of what they'd done. Soon, nature began to distort, and their world began to fall apart. Soon a Deoxys dubbed Codex by Sin was found destorying an entire city. What its' motives were at the time were unknown. However it was after their first battle Hartcourt and Sin would find that Codex was grieving over the death of its' friend at the hands of humankind. From there, Codex would fight both the human and Pokemon to a stalemate many times throughout the years. After a battle between Codex and Sin caused a massive wave of energy to fly throughout their wartorn world, the three, along with many of Hartcourt's Pokemon were thrown into the past. They ended up seperated, and it wouldn't be until later that Sin would again run into Hartcourt. The New World Sin ended up in an abandoned human warehouse in the middle of a Forest. He made his home there and soon began to meet and explore this new world. He ended up meeting those like POG, Ashe, and several others. He made several friends with time, and soon began to feel comfortable, realizing that he would probably never return home to his world. Sin normally dons a set of armor similar to the machines used to once hold his power back. A modified version of these chains, he uses it to enhance his powers further. He is not without his weaknesses however and despite being Psychic, he tends to lose focus if someone he cares about is injured or hurt. His arrogance in his own power has also caused him to lose a few battles himself, saved either by others or by Hartcourt himself. While Sin may seem cold, silent and at times even cruel, it's how he tends to interact with others, Pokemon and Human alike. While Sin has his armor, he also has use of an item he tends to wield like a sword or a spear. To most it looks like nothing more than a giant Spoon, but this spoon enhances Sin's Psychic Power even further. Without it, Sin can only focus on protecting himself in a small area. With the Spoon in hand, he can great massive barriers and even deal with multiple opponents at the same time, though not without great strain on his body. Sin eventually befriended a green Lucario named Ness who was a criminal Pokemon who'd escaped from his prison. Feeling bad for the Lucario, and sensing there was good in him, Sin took the Lucario in under his wing as both his Guardian and protector in return for the promise that Ness would turn his life around and stop his thieving and murderous ways. Another Pokemon by the name of Draco assisted Sin in keeping a watchful eye on the criminal Lucario and with time, Ness was able to leave his dark past behind. Sin's passion for his friends has gotten him captured before by an unknown organization called Dusk. It was during this time that Hartcourt emerged and worked with Sin's friends to save him. Hartcourt, with his own psychic gift, managed to help Sin and his friends escape in time. From there, Hartcourt worked not only with Sin, but many of the others to improve the safety of the Forest. Codex's Return Eventually Sin was ambushed by Codex. The Deoxys was still fueled with the desire to kill Sin, not even seeming to realize they were in another world now. After multiple confrontations, eventually Sin was overpowered in a surprise attack, being stabbed in the back by Codex's tendrils and puncturing his lungs and shattering most of his chest. POG attempted to heal Sin using his magic, but the attempt caused Sin's cells to begin to rapidly mutate. Hartcourt's Gardevoir, Ivory, had everyone bring Sin into his healing tank inside The Warehouse. With the help of an Umbreon named Shadow, Sin would recover from the fatal attack but at a price. The mutated cells of his body were removed and replaced by the machine, causing Sin to be reverted into a childlike state and temporarily losing his memories. The memory loss wasn't a major setback for Sin's friends. So long as he had the real name of the person he once knew and their face, he'd remember them and their history. However unable to remember his older self, he had much trouble adjusting to these memories. Sin's regression to Childhood Unlike his colder self, he became warmer and more trusting of others, going so far as to even give hugs and hold his friends when they needed a shoulder to cry on. Being more compassionate, Sin became more understanding to those around him and in return, far more forgiving than he once was. His new gentler self was weaker, understanably so and while he enjoyed being a child, he knew he'd have to eventually come to terms with the fact he would need to become himself again. Lone Hartcourt and the battle for Steve However, time would bring Hartcourt to meet his past self, who after meeting his older self only refers to himself as Lone. Along with Lone was Charcoal The Charmeleon..and younger version of Hartcourt's own dead Charizard. The stress of seeing this caused him to snap, attempting to convince Sin to help him kill this new world's Arceus as well. An offer Sin refused to do again upon remembering the brutal things he did back in his own world. His refusal led Hartcourt to take over the mind of Steve, another Mewtwo who was once a human being. With the assistance of Lone, Sin and POG along with Lone's little brother Ivan Gwyn, were able to bring a stop to Hartcourt's plans. Lone developed a modified X Mewtwo Megastone he called Mewtwonite O (The O standing for Original.) With it, Sin could transform into his older body, but the power increase was not enough. Hartcourt forced Steve to under go an X transformation himself and while Sin is faster and psychically more powerful, Steve had physical strength Sin did not. He almost managed to murder Sin, had it not been for Lone's intervention. Lone lost his left arm in the process, but it gave them enough time for Sin to recover and take on his Mega Y form. It was the first time since arriving on this new world Sin had ever transformed into his Mega Y form. A form that overpowered Steve with almost no effort, fueled by the desire to save Lone and to repent for his sins against his own world. Aftermath After defeating Hartcourt and freeing Steve from the human's control, Sin became very distant to everyone around him save for Lone and Ness. While he did sympathize with Steve and even provided the lost Mewtwo emotional ease, he eventually chose to leave the Warehouse for a short time. He left with Draco to go explore some new places and see new things, visiting the Warehouse and Ness at nights to keep the Green Lucario company and to remind the ex-criminal that Sin still cared for him. However, a new threat looms over the Forest, and soon, Sin may need to arrive and step up to the task to save the forest again and its inhabitants. Category:Characters